


Marigold

by DarknessDeepDown



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Affection, Angst, Ciel feels emotions???wtf, Devil, F/M, Gen, Love, Marriage, Pain, Regret, Wedding, bastard butler but ily sebastian, like super heavy angst i mean are you sure?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDeepDown/pseuds/DarknessDeepDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel only realized it, as he shared the altar with Elizabeth, his soon-to-be wife.In return for him finally accomplishing his revenge, he won't be the only one destroyed after he offers his soul to Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marigold

**Author's Note:**

> So this thought came to my head and I'm like oooh! Writer fodder!  
> Ciel is human after all and he must feel. Elizabeth has always wanted to protect him with all her heart and it's adorable, heartbreaking too.

Marigold (flower), (symbolism) -affection, pain and grief.

'Phantomhive'

Ciel had with his birth, inherited the name along with the infamy that followed.It was both an honour and a curse to be. Of course he hadn't realized that as a child, but certain circumstances had forced him to come face to face with the fact. He didn't blame anyone for his own misfortune yet only constantly beat himself up for harboring vulnerability. No more though.

Since his demon butler Sebastian, the one to whom he had pledged his soul as soon as he would avenge his parents murder and the humiliation he was put through, he had risen up to become a formidable noble who had rightfully earned his place as The Queen’s Guard Dog.He liked to tell himself he had been able to keep to the expectation of his ancestors that were tied to this heavy name.

He knew he had no future, even God couldn’t change that, for his future lay in the hands of the very devil himself. He was contracted to the demon butler, the proof of his bargain lay under the eye-patch adorning his face, A Faustian contract marring his right eye unrecognizable, a symbol of the loyalties of his butler and his promise.

‘In bargain of my revenge, you may have my soul.’

There was no going back.Despite being at the prime of his life, he was at the end of his journey. The realization jolting him only now as the Earl of Phantomhive found himself at a wedding, which was rather his own. He stood on the alter watching his fiancé Elizabeth make way to him with a weeping Edward on her arm. Ciel frowned a little. So much for his masculinity.

Slowly, slowly, it seemed time was slowly drawing to a stop with every step she was closer. He was 25 now, the Owner of one of the most successful companies 'Funtom', in England, or the world rather since it was a time when the British ruled the globe. He had branches spread from America to India, all profiting him handsomely. He was known as a man of many talents, he was well versed in many languages such as French, Latin, he was a commendable Polo player and the reason of the 2nd Blue Miracle at Eton during his short time there, just to name a few. He would be stated as one of the most eligible bachelors to say the least, if it wasn't for his 'taken' status which though, didn't stop marriage proposals from all around the world much to Elizabeth's chagrin.

Since an early age he had been corrupted by a dark life, one that had been entrusted to him with this wicked name and if only he had realized it sooner, maybe, just maybe he could've evaded the fate that was to follow. His loyal butler who had been standing inconspicuously at a corner, making sure everything was going in accordance with instruction, caught his eye and simply smiled slyly at his Master or Meal, whatever you would prefer. The way his wine coloured eyes narrowed at the Groom only hinted at a reminder.

Ciel was one step close to attaining his revenge.

And one step closer to his end.

He made himself look away, barely being able to restrict his anxious heart's overdrive beating. Despite acting as if life held him no meaning, he knew deep down, so did his butler that like any other human, he strived to live. He had unfortunately, become attached to the life he had built around himself and his loved ones losing which even his brave heart feared.

He returned his gaze to his Elizabeth, forcing his stiff lips to comply into a charming smile which he offered to his soon-to-be wife who blushed at him as tears sprang in her eyes for her dream of many years had come true, to be a wife to Ciel, to protect him and give him a life, a happy life, he very well deserved yet she was oblivious to his fate. A fate he had promised to someone else.

She was at the altar with him now and Edward parted his beloved sister to Ciel, rather reluctantly, threatening him with swollen, red eyes to always cherish his precious sister or he would make sure he died a painful death. Ciel chuckled humorlessly at that.

Though only then he realized the seriousness of the situation.

He was at the altar to pledge matrimony on a stage of lies in front of many. He stood in front of God, to solidify a bond forever while being chained to the devil.

As the Reverend droned on about the chastity of marriage and glory of God, his thoughts reverted back to the fact that Elizabeth, a woman so pure and talented as Elizabeth, was going to be widowed soon. The stark white of her wedding dressed would be stained the blackest, the pink roses in her hands would be dyed a dark red, ones which she would have to place on the grave of her beloved. He wasn't very open of his affections yet he couldn't bear her cheerful, beautiful face to be withered sorrowful and regretful.

If only he could help it for he loved her so.

"Ciel! Ciel! Where in the world are you?" He was brought back to reality by his sleeves being tugged and his Lizzy embarrassed into a bright red complexion.

"Huh?What?"

The whole pew laughed as the reverend cleared his throat.

"Do you Earl Ciel Phantomhive, take Lady Elizabeth Midford as your lawfully wedded wife?" He repeated.

He had practiced the answer many times.

"Yes,I do."

The whole audience cheered and Ciel turned to face a blushing Elizabeth, looking shyly up to his eyes in a way utterly endearing that surprised him to a moment of stillness.

And then, he stepped closer to her and taking initiative, slowly bringing his lips to meet her soft pink ones. He could hear both of their hearts beating fast and he pressed closer to her, hesitantly taking her in his arms, a feat of affection he hadn't accomplished in years. And Elizabeth, his sweet Lizzy brought her own around his neck in blind trust and he felt tears that he was oblivious to, slip down his cheeks and onto hers for he was going to betray her with his life, he was going to betray her from happiness that was written for her, he was going to take away from her, her own life.

His promise would destroy him.

Yet he only realized, a realization too late, that he wouldn't be the only one destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'd rewrite it in the near future.  
> Do you like it? Do you agree? Don't be a ghost and comment below!


End file.
